


Do not bend over and press go

by kittys_devil



Series: Kink_Bingo [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M, kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tommy wants is Adam, and when he can't get it he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo, fucking machine square.

“He won’t fuck me.”

“I know that Tommy. You tell me way too much. But why do I need to help you with this?”

“Because I trust you Isaac.Now get over here and look.”

“Tommy Joe when you told me you needed help shopping; fucking machines was NOT what I expected.”

“But he won’t fuck me. I want him in me. I want him shoving me to the sheets, fucking my brains out. I want him to fill me…”

“TOMMY JOE!”

“What?”

“I DO NOT need to hear about your fantasies of Adam. I will help you but so help me…If I hear that door I’m bolting.”

“Fine now just get over here and tell me what you think of this one.”

“Tommy Joe only you would ask a straight guy about a fucking machine.”

Isaac starts giggling.

“Yes big boy. You so need the one called Stallion.”

~ ~ ~ ~

So the machine comes. It’s not quite as big as I thought, but that’s for the better.It comes in the ‘non discrete brown box’ and I just have to laugh.

Isaac just rolls his eyes when he sees me carry it in to the house.

“I don’t want to hear whatever it is you are going to do right now Tommy. I’ll be back later.”

I feel my face blush as I walk back into my room. 

It does not take long for me to get the machine set up. I am more than a little nervous.I have played with toys before. Had my fingers in me, even had some of my girlfriends put a dildo in me. But this is a little more intimidating. 

I turn it on and watch it run for a minute.My cock jumps to attention watching the arm glide back and forth.I take off my clothes and rub my hand up and down on my cock. 

“Fuck Adam….”

So yeah, I named my machine.I blush at the idea, but it’s not like anyone is going to know. 

I get out the lube slicking up my fingers.I lay back on the bed opening my legs up. I slide two fingers in, moving them around, scissoring myself open.I add a third finger and moan slightly at the pressure.

I keep my eyes closed picturing Adam doing this to me the entire time.I can feel my thick cock resting on my belly dripping slightly. 

I grab the dildo and slick it up.I slide it into me thrusting in and out opening myself even more. When it hits my prostate for the first time I moan out so loudly. I am really glad to be alone.

I feel myself loosen up even more and I slide the dildo out.I lay on the bed lining the tip of the machine up to my hole.I press the button and moan out when it slides in.I start it so slowly; I can feel every movement against my sensitive nerves. 

As I get used to it I increase it some.I have my hips up and my head against the bed.Moaning and screaming out Adam’s name as the machine slams into me over and over.The rhythm makes my whole body quiver.I move slightly and the machine hits my prostate at just the right angle.I can’t even try to keep quite as it pounds into me.My entire body is sweating taking this fucking.

I reach down wrapping my hand around my cock. I don’t even stroke it once before I am shouting out Adam’s name while I spill over my hand. 

I turn the machine off and collapse onto the bed.Not even caring about the mess I made I pass out as soon as my legs hit the bed. 

 


	2. Bend over and press go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is sick of Tommy's whining so he does something about it.

“Adam we need to talk about this. I’m not drunk, I’m not high.I know what I want.”

“No Tommy Joe, we have talked about this. You don’t know what you want. You just think you know what you want.You don’t want me. You have never been with a guy. I am not going to be your experiment. Then you can leave for the first pretty thing with tits.”

“Adam…” I can’t say any more as I get up to leave. I can’t stay here after that. 

“Tommy no, don’t leave like this….” 

I am almost out the door when I hear the pleading please coming from him. I can’t turn around and face him right now knowing he does not want me. 

~ ~ ~ ~

“Fuck him Isaac.Why does he have to be such a fucking ass?”

“Tommy...who? And what happened?”

“Adam. He’s an ass.”

“What happened to I’m so in love with him?”

“Shut up fucker. He’s being an ass again.Giving me this you don’t want me shit. Why won’t he fucking listen to me?”

I head back to my room stopping in the hall.

“If you don’t wanna hear what’s going to happen next you might want to leave.”

“Tommy I so do NOT want to hear that. I’ll be home later.”

~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey Isaac, what’s up?”

“Tommy needs your help, Adam. The front door is unlocked. I’m too far away to help him right now. Please? Can you go over there quickly?”

“Is he ok?”

“I’m not sure. Just help him, please?”

It was a little evil on my part, but fuck I’m sick of Tommy’s whining. Maybe this will get the point across to Adam.

~ ~ ~~ 

I go into my room and get my machine out from its hiding place.Since, as Isaac put it ‘I don’t wanna see that shit man’.

I get it all set up and lay on the bed for a minute stroking my cock.I’m imagining that it is Adam getting me ready to get fucked into the mattress. 

I get the lube out sliding my fingers in, opening myself up for my Adam.I roll my hips some as my fingers hit my prostate.I let the moan slip from my lips as I get ready for my machine. 

~ ~ ~ ~

I head over to Tommy’s house as fast I can.Isaac has me worried now that something is really wrong.I don’t know where Isaac can be that I’m closer, but I head over there. 

I walk in and hear Tommy moaning.I start searching through the house looking for him.I’m listening for his moans as I get closer. 

~ ~ ~ ~

I lube up the dildo on the machine and my hole some more.I climb onto my hands and knees on the bed lining myself up.I start the machine slowly feeling the pull and burn of it sliding in and out of me.

I am moaning out Adam’s name as the machine slides in and out of me.My cock is dripping against my leg as it fucks me slowly. I speed the machine up a little groaning and moaning out with the added friction.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

I follow Tommy’s moans back into the bedroom.I freeze when I get to his door.The door is cracked just a bit and I see Tommy on his bed, on his hands and knees, with a fucking machine. 

My cock twitches when he moans out my name. 

“Fuck Tommy….” I whisper to myself.

I lean against the door frame watching him for a moment. I run my palm across my jeans holding in the moan. I walk over closer to him watching as his hole opens up, taking it all in.

“I think I would do it more like this glitter baby.” I whisper in his ear as I speed the machine up. 

The shocked look on his face disappears as soon as I slide my tongue into his mouth.

~ ~ ~~ 

“I think I would do it more like this glitter baby.” Adam whispers. 

Fuck.

Adam.

In my room. 

When he grabs my hair pulling my head up to kiss me I feel my entire body give into him.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Fuck Tommy so pretty like this. On your hands and knees taking that cock in you.Harder and faster baby?I want to hear you scream.”

“Adam please…”

“What Tommy? Need me to stroke it while you get fucked? Want to shoot your come all over my hand? Mark me with your seed? I want to feel it baby. Feel you shoot all over me.”

I lean down stroking Tommy’s cock as the speed on the machine increases.The sounds coming from his mouth make my eyes roll back into my head.I stroke him faster as he takes it all from the machine.

Tommy screams out my name as he comes all over my hand.I bring my fingers up to my lips tasting him, moaning when the taste floods my mouth.

Tommy manages to turn the machine off and is crawling over to where I stand next to his bed.He is undoing my pants and freeing my aching cock.When he takes my cock into his mouth I can’t help but moan out his name. 

I grab onto his hair as he takes me in his mouth over and over. When my cock hits the back of his throat I come so hard moaning out his name. 

We both fall onto his bed unable to move, let alone talk for a while. 

Tommy moves first climbing over to me.He kisses me fiercely before backing up a little and looking at me with a cocky grin on his face. 

“Believe me now baby boy?”

“Fuck…Tommy…wow…”

He snuggles back up to me and falls asleep.I can’t help but hold him enjoying the moment I was so afraid to have. 


End file.
